1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to skateboard deck displays for efficiently mounting a skateboard to a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Wall mounting devices and solutions for displaying skateboards have been in use for years. A common method of skateboard wall hanging involves two support members (or posts) that extend from a wall and engage the skateboard. One major problem with existing skateboard displays is the design of the support posts do not properly fit in all (100%) of skateboards. In-fact, some existing skateboard wall hangers require drilling larger holes in a skateboard deck in order to mount, thus permanently damaging and devaluing a skateboard. One such skateboard mounting device that does not function as claimed due to a design flaw found with its “T-Nut” design is described within U.S. Pat. No. 7,950,535 entitled “Skateboard Deck Display System”. This critical design flaw in some existing wall hanging devices limits its practical functionality to perhaps 50% of skateboards, as standard skateboard holes vary in diameter depending on brand and era of manufacture.
Additionally, there are no existing skateboard wall mounting devices that can hang both bare skateboard decks and completely assembled skateboards (with trucks and wheels) allowing main skateboard graphics and wheels facing forward, thus preferable for wall display.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved skateboard wall hanging display that can practically accommodate all (100%) skateboards without resulting in permanently damaging a skateboard.